1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to garbage disposal apparatus, and specifically to trash bins of the type including a foot actuated swinging door or flap panel on an upper portion of one of the walls of the bin for allowing food or trash to be dumped into a trash can contained therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Trash bins of the type commonly found in most fast food restaurants generally comprise a four sided cabinet with a top for holding empty trays and a swinging door or flap panel on one of the sides wherein by pushing the flap panel open with the edge of the food tray, or with one's hand, garbage may be dumped into a trash can within the cabinet. When the tray, having trash on it, is used to push the flap panel open, the flap panel inevitably forces the trash (often including liquids and unconsumed food products) off of the tray, and in many instances, onto the front of the flap panel, the cabinet and the floor. Alternatively, the flap panel may be pushed open using one's hand. While this method usually prevents interference of the flap panel with the trash on the tray, the weight of the trash on the tray may make it difficult for some individuals, such as children or the elderly, to maneuver the tray through the opening of the cabinet using only one hand while holding the flap open with the other hand. A further problem is presented if the face of the flap is soiled by food spillage from previous disposals as is often the case when trays have been used to push the flap open, resulting in the flap brushing against the trash as it is being dumped. For this reason, it is generally inconvenient and an unpleasant experience to use one's hand to force open the flap in order to dump trash into the trash can.
In an attempt to overcome the problems associated with conventionally known trash bins, as described above, there have been various assemblies developed which are designed to move the flap panel open without having to physically push the flap with one's hand or tray. Some of these types of assemblies are disclosed in the U.S. Patents to Sosan, U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,574; Ma, U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,056; and Sing, U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,548, all of which include a foot actuated pedal which interconnects with the flap panel for operative movement thereof. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,715 to Bloomer discloses a hand operated lever mechanism for moving the flap panel between the open and closed positions. While the Bloomer door or flap opener avoids the need to touch a soiled flap panel, one hand is still needed to operate the opening of the flap panel.
The foot actuated pedal assemblies, as described above, interconnect to the flap panel by either a rigid linkage system or a cable. Specifically, the patents to Ma and Sosan disclose a cable linkage while Sing is directed to a rigid linkage system.
The primary problem with a direct cable linkage is the fact that the amount of movement of the cable is directly and equally proportional to the amount of movement of the flap. Therefore, the pedal must be depressed a considerable distance in order to move the flap to the fully open position, as is required to prevent contact of the flap with the waste material on the tray. On the other hand, pedal actuated trash bins that use an entirely rigid linkage system do not allow for manual movement of the flap as may be required by handicapped persons or instances where the linkage system jams or otherwise fails.
Other important considerations which need to be addressed include the ability to access the trash bin or cabinet interior to remove and replace the trash can, as well as the need to avoid contact of the waste material (especially food products) with the linkage system when dumping trash through the flap opening. The systems disclosed in the above-identified U.S. Patents all have inherent weaknesses which fail to overcome these considerations. Specifically, the Sosan trash bin does not permit opening of the top lid (for removing the trash can) if the cabinet is positioned with its back to a wall surface, as is usually the case in most fast food restaurants. The trash bin assemblies of Ma and Sing incorporate much of the linkage system on the front door which needs to be opened (the preferable design to permit side by side placement of trash bins against a wall) in order to access the trash can therein. The linkage systems of these assemblies will interfere with a removal and replacement of the trash can, whether through the front door or through side doors.
Accordingly, there still exists a need in the present art for a trash cabinet having a flap panel opened by a foot actuated mechanism which is protected from exposure to waste dumped through the flap opening and which is further structured and disposed to facilitate uninterrupted access through a front door of the cabinet to remove and replace the trash can contained therein. There is a further need in the present art for a trash cabinet having a flap panel opened by a foot actuated mechanism, but which can be opened independently from the foot actuated mechanism, wherein a small range of movement of a pedal thereof results in a greater range of movement of the flap panel.